Reasons
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Based on the BEST BOOK IN THE WORLD! Dragon's Bait by Vivian Vande Velde. Seledrile's thoughts after Alys saves him.


**Disclaimer- UGGHHH HOW DARE YOU EVEN THING I OWN Dragon's Bait, Vivian Vande Velde owns it!**

IAG- this is the ending of THE BEST BOOK IN THE WORLD'S ending except it's in Selendrile's viewpoint…

How come…………………… she's a human I'm a dragon we're completely different! But I can still remember the feeling of being alone I still remember the taste of her lips….

Alys….

Saved my life…..she saved my life when she had to reason to,we both proved we had no reason to trust each other we were just "partners" as she said it.

She told me "I'm not going to abandon you" and "I'll be back in time" and then she kissed me… it was quick but it was still the human way of affection WHY!

Sold herself to Gower she sold herself to Gower to save _me_, she stayed with me she never gave up and she did it…

"I'm not going to abandon you" why do I still remember her saying that but I'm still a dragon!

Alys I'm not going to abandon you I'm…………I'm going to save you.

Humans are weak their bodies are weak but that does not stop them and that puzzles me WHY DID SHE SAVE ME I'M A DRAGON!

I see them once again setting up a stake with Alys fastened to it I remember her like that she had time to escape but instead she threw _rocks _at me and screamed at me.

They're lighting the torches I'm very confused but still I'm going to save her

Humans…I hear them scream as I swoop down at the stake careful not to injure her she a human….her body is weak I grip her forearms carefully.

Then I beat the wind from my wings a Gower the force knocks him down .

Humans remember I'm a dragon you cannot escape me! I've had enough of this stake and village!

I've had enough of Gower but I won't kill him let him watch as I've rid myself and Alys to what binds her here……..the tin shop.

Our business here is done….

For me flying does not take long it's probably longer for Alys that one question is still bothering me WHY DID SHE SAVE ME?

The farmhouse I brought her here before I drop her in the haystack.

I grab her I look into her eyes trying to figure out why did she save me! Why does she seem to trust me after all that has happened.

Maybe it's because of what has happened that she perhaps _loves _me?

"Thank you for rescuing me."

She thanks me I never thanked her for what she has done for me this is frustrating..

"So" I began "no more revenge" I ask although I already know what she will say.

"No more revenge"

Looking at her I never _really _looked at her before but I can tell she's changed...alot

"I didn't like it, I felt worse after than before. And I'm very, very sorry Atherton died."

She feels sorry for the man who tried to kill her himself perhaps she's better than I am

"I assume it works out better for you, when you get revenge on those who hurt you."

It would never work out she's quite aware that I am a cold blooded dragon, I sigh something that's grown on me from her. I bet she even hates me she probably wants to leave right now.

"Do you want to go back?"

She thinking I can tell but what is she thinking _about_?

"No, they'll never be able to forgive me."

Still she's concerned about forgiveness, but yet she has nowhere else to go I wonder…..

"Then, is there somewhere else you'd like me to take you?"

I mean it's the least I can do she did save my life… she sighed again she does that a lot.

"There were several kind people in Griswold who were willing to take me on, I may go back there ."

She sighed again she does that A LOT! If I'm going to have to put up with this much longer I'll go insane!

"Or, I could find a new place entirely , I don't think that's as impossible as I use to think it was."

"Ah" well if she has nowhere to go she could "or you could stay with me" I think I understand why she saved me the same reason I saved her. She stiffened and she's thinking about it I can tell.

"Do you mean it?"

But do I really there are thousands of reasons why it wouldn't work "perhaps" I say it so calmly.

"I see."

She doesn't think I do, ok I take a big breath "yes" I can't believe I'm saying this "yes I meant it."

"Well then" her spirit is lighter "in that case I will."

Now I know why she saved me, why I saved her it was…..love.

IAG- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I finished it go me! I'm debating wither or not to do a real fanfic about Dragon's Bait hmmm?


End file.
